Accidentally in Love
by NostalgiaNinetyEight
Summary: Mr. Moseby hired a coheadliner at The Tipton who happens to have a daughter the same age as the twins. Zack is the first to notice that she isn't exactly the prettiest of teenage girls. But will she be the one girl to make him realize that looks aren't ev
1. Moving to Boston?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. But I do own CJ and her dad.

------------------

No one asked me if I wanted to leave California.

No one asked my opinion on any of this.

Because any notion I have doesn't matter to anyone.

Who am I? I'm Cayleene Jess Williams, but I hate my name. So just call me CJ. I'm 16 and I just finished my sophomore year at A.C. Graham High School. I was never what you would call popular at that school.

But you didn't really want to know any of that, did you? Because everyone in this world doesn't care about this little Filipino no one. No, everyone is too caught up in superficial appearances to look at what really matters. And no one cares what the beautiful at heart has to say.

Even my dad.

Okay. So he doesn't look at me by just my appearance, but he really doesn't give a crap what I think. I mean, how could he? He got a job at The Tipton Hotel all the way in Boston and he's just now telling me. A week and a half before we're leaving.

Why did he have to pick The Tipton? Why'd he pick the one hotel that he knew I would despise with all my heart? Did he not realize that we'd have to move there? With all those rich snobs?

Geez.

So the guy that hired my dad, Mr. Moseby, came over for dinner last night. He's pretty boring. But I guess you can't expect much from the manager of a rich hotel. Anyways, my dad told me that it was going to be a casual dinner. So I was wearing jeans and my "Mae is for Lovers" hoodie.

Bad idea.

Mr. Moseby came in a fancy suit with pocket squares and everything. I can't even begin to explain how embarrassed I was when I opened the front door. There I was in a hoodie and jeans. All he could say was, "Oh my. You look quite – nice."

How awkward. For me, I mean.

Anyways, I went upstairs and changed into something a bit more formal.

So my dad got a job as the co-headliner. Who's the main headliner? This lady named Carrie Martin. As far as I've been informed, she's the best singer in Boston. My dad is really excited about it. He said that she's been given a suite to live in with her two sons that are my age. I wonder if their situation was like mine before they moved into The Tipton.

You know, the whole single parent raising a child living off of minimum wage and child support?  
Yeah. That situation.

As I said before, my dad told me that we're going to be moving to Boston a week and a half before we were leaving. Meaning, yesterday. So I have to go pack.

Wish me luck.

-------------

Okay, sorry if it's a bit lame. Reviews wanted pleeeeeeeeeeease (:


	2. Newcomer at the Tipton

Sorry it took awhile for this chapter to be posted.

But it's here now. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character in this fanfic except for CJ (cayleene) and her dad.

-----

"Maaan," Zack groaned as the elevator doors closed. "I wish mom's new co-worker had a hotter daughter."

"What do you mean?" Cody said rolling his eyes. "You haven't even seen her yet."

Zack just stared at him, "I can tell by the way mom explained her. Young Cody, soon you will be old enough to understand the ways of hot chicks."

"First of all, I saw the picture of her while you were playing Road Warriors 3 and she's not that bad. Secondly, We're the same age! "

"Yeah, but I was born first. Dude, focus. Mom told us that we have to make Cayleene feel welcome."

"You're telling ME to be focused? You're the one that – you know what? I won't even say anything." Cody sighed. A bell dinged and the elevator doors opened. They stepped out and went straight to the candy counter.

"How you doin, sweet thang?" Zack said to Maddie rather loudly. "Have you heard about my mom's new co-singer guy?"

"Oh yeah. Mr. Moseby was so excited when he came back from his Cali trip. He hasn't stopped talking about the guy he hired ever since." Maddie replied while she was restocking the candy bars. "He's supposed to be coming through those doors any minute."

"Zack told me that Cayleene isn't hot at all" Cody said smirking at his brother.

"Who's Cayleene?" Maddie questioned turning around forgetting about the candy bars.

"Mom's new co-workers daughter." Cody informed Maddie. "They're moving here from California. Or, actually, they should be here sometime -"

Zack cut off Cody and said, "She's supposedly a bookworm. And everyone knows if a chick is a bookworm, she can't possible be hot at all."

Maddie looked at Zack with disgust. "I can't believe you. You're turning into a mini boy version of London." She said going back to the candy bars. "Besides, I'M a bookworm. And you've never found me utterly repulsive in any way."

"Yeah? Well, you're – you're just a different story." Zack answered her in a matter-of-factly tone. Just then Cody turned towards the front entrance. A girl that Cody recognized from a picture that his mom showed him while Zack was playing his video game walked in and looked around.

"Hey look. It's Cayleene." Cody told Zack.

"I bet she looks just –" Zack turned around and looked at Cayleene." – Whoa."

"So she looks that bad to you, Zack?" Maddie asked.

"No way." Zack responded. "She's perfect."

---------

Whaat? We all saw that coming. Come one, don't even try to deny it.  
Anyways, thanks everyone for those nice reviews. Much appreciated :


End file.
